The present invention relates to projectiles that spin in flight.
It is usually desirable to impart a spin to a projectile, such as a munitions projectile, as this helps keep the projectile on the intended trajectory. There may be applications, however, where it is desired to change the rate of spin in mid-flight. In particular, it may be desired to reduce or (to the extent practical) eliminate the spin.